Germany
Germany Generics The Federal Republic of Germany (Short just Germany) is a Major Central European Nation which borders The Netherlands, Belgium, Luxemburg and France in the West, Switzerland and Austria in the South, Denmark in the North, and Poland and The Czech Republic in the East. Starting Values and Spirits Germany is a Member of NATO in the both 2000 and 2016 start. The German Republic starts with high Stability (Value of 65) and Negative Birth Rate. Additionally, they have Limited Conscription, Free Trade, Civilian Economy, Moderate Taxes and Highly Regulated. (2000) 80% Stability, 2 Political Power, 1.15 Million Manpower, 60 Factories (47 Civilian, 2 Naval, 11 Military), No XP in any Category and 500 Convoys are Germany's other starting Values in 2000. In 2000 Germany starts with the following Spirits: * Bundeswehr Shortcomings (Division Recovery Rate & Division Organization gets reduced with 25%. Removable via Focus.) * German Legacy (National Unity increased by 5%, Drift towards Fascism and Communism -0.04, Removable via Focuses) * European Union Member '''(20% higher Factory Output, 10% higher Production Efficiency Growth, 10% cheaper Advisors, 0.5 less Political Power a Day, War Goals take 25% higher to Justify, Country is less likely to join an Ally when AI, Removable through Event) In the 2016 Date, Germany starts with all the Spirits above but also gets these Spirits: * '''European Logistics (Civilian Factories will be constructed 25% faster, Usually not Removable) * The Euro (10% higher, -0.1 Political Power each Event, Possibly removable) Parties National Focus This will never have a 100% complete Description. Not by me, at least. I'll only review the Highlights or Notable Lines etc. The First Line (Industry): * The First Focus "Line" of the German Republic focuses on Military, Civilian and Naval Industry Build up. It will also give you a few small Industrial Technological Boosts and Population Increasements. * You receive either 8 Civilian Factories, 2 Naval Ports and 3 Military Factories OR * 7 Military Factories, 2 Naval Ports and 4 Civilian Factories. * There are 17 Focuses in the entire Line that all take 70 Days. Yet, you can only pick 13 Focuses due to the Choice between two different Focuses. The Second Line (Political, Highlights only): * This ''Gigantic ''Focus Line focuses on chosing your Ideology and way to Play such as receiving War Goals, changing your "Country" and Ideology. * Through the "Justice" Route, you will be able to restore the Monarchy or the Fascist Regime which makes you eligible to either Restore the German Borders of World War 1 and their Colonies (Monarchism, Prussian Glory) or picking "Lebensraum" and "Revenge for Stalingrad" giving you War Goals on Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia and Russia. * The "Freedom" Route will make you able to unite all Members of the European Union If not done by someone else (They can also decline) or invest very much into European Cooperation. It also includes a part of where you leave the EU, NATO and generally isolate you from the other European Countries. Picking said Route will lead to restoring the Holy Roman Empire and gaining War Goals against the Benelux States, The Czech Republic, Austria, Italy, etc. * The "Unity" Route doesn't have a lot of Highlights and doesn't lead to a whole lot except War Goals against Belarus, Ukraine, Poland and Russia. You will also focus on Socialism or Communism with this. The Third Line (Diplomatic): * Focuses on increasing Opinions with a lot of Countries spread out in Europe, Africa, Asia, and more. You're able to also split NATO into well. NATO and the Berlin Alliance. Countries in NATO will pick their Sides themselves depending on Opinion. * You do not have to split NATO to get your own Alliance, though. You can also form the Berlin Alliance without doing so and invite African Minors or South African Minors. Yet, you can also invite Japan or China via this Route. * For the last option, you can also get a Focus that makes you eligible to make your own Alliances. The Fourth Line (Army Improvements): * Nothing special, your generic "Improve Army, Navy, Air Force" Tree. Editors Note: * Knowing myself, I have most likely forgot a lot of things and these that I know, I will add myself later, but If you're ready to give a hand and edit yourself, Go ahead. This Wiki seems quite empty in terms of Pages anyways and why not change that? * These Values have been tested in the 1.4.2 Update.